


Não Vá

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Primeiro Beijo, Season 5 Spoilers, nymobblepot - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: A verdade era uma, nua e crua: se Edward soubesse que tudo aquilo estava para acontecer, ele teria apagado Oswald com uma pedrada na cabeça e o levado de volta para o submarino, sem demora.





	Não Vá

A verdade era uma, nua e crua: se Edward soubesse que tudo aquilo estava para acontecer, ele teria apagado Oswald com uma pedrada na cabeça e o levado de volta para o submarino, sem demora.

Agora, ele tinha que viver com a culpa de não o convencer a ir embora, viver com o fato de que mais e mais ele odiava aquela cidade e todos que nela habitavam, e que Oswald tinha perdido um de seus olhos para salvá-lo de uma maldita granada que ele não tinha conseguido evitar sozinho.

E agora, os dois estavam por conta própria, tendo que andar pela cidade vazia e destruída em busca de retalhos, só para terem algo para comer e beber, enquanto a polícia fazia de tudo para acha-los e prende-los.

Edward tinha até esperança que Gordon fosse um pouco mais caridoso, um pouco mais atencioso, pelo menos desse a eles um voto de confiança depois deles salvarem a cidade, mas não. Agora ele e Oswald eram procurados, a cidade male mal tinha voltado a ativa, Arkaham e Blackgate estavam lotadas, e logo, eles seriam parte da mobília também.

Que ótima resolução.

\- Edward, chega! – Oswald gritou de repente, a pelo menos dez metros de distância dele. Ao se virar, sentiu um aperto firme no coração. Ele parecia tão cansado, com aquele curativo que mal poderia ser chamado de sanitário no olho, cansado, sua perna o deixando cada vez mais lento enquanto eles não tinham lugar para parar e descansar de verdade. Ele se apoiou contra uma parede de um prédio qualquer e suspirou, enquanto Edward voltava ao seu encontro. – Eu não aguento mais. Nós não podemos ficar andando por aí como mendigos! Nós somos melhores que isso! Nós precisamos de um plano!

Era claro que Oswald precisava descansar, isso sim. Mas Edward não diria nada, porque dizer qualquer coisa agora poderia piorar a situação.

\- Certo – ele disse, calmo, e olhou ao redor. – Vamos entrar em algum apartamento, descansar e pensar num plano, está bem?

\- Certo... certo – Oswald murmurou, antes de se empurrar para longe da parede, suspirando de dor e cansaço. Edward imediatamente colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura dele, e o encarou, ambos em silêncio por um momento ou dois.

Oswald não parecia muito confortável com o toque.

\- Posso ajudar? – Edward perguntou, talvez muito tarde, mas não fazia diferença alguma. Oswald suspirou, relaxando, e assentiu, colocando seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Edward e se inclinando para perto dele. Ele estava exausto, era claro de se ver, e se Edward pudesse, teria o pego no colo e levado para dentro, mas tinha a sensação que Oswald jamais o perdoaria por isso.

Os dois entraram no prédio e ficaram no térreo. Acharam um apartamento aberto e entraram, e logo Edward encontrou um sofá e sentou Oswald sobre ele, deixando que se acomodasse sozinho.

Oswald suspirou e segurou sua perna, retirando seu sapato e o apetrecho que tinha feito para ela, gemendo baixo de dor. Edward assistiu enquanto ele levantava a calça e retirava a longa meia, para ver a perna vermelha e claramente desconfortável.

\- Será possível... – Oswald murmurou, tocando-a e se arrependendo amargamente no mesmo instante, gemendo e afastando sua mão. – Está tão quente... e dolorida... que ódio.

\- Eu posso achar alguma toalha e colocar uma água fria, se for melhorar – Edward disse, suavemente, e Oswald rolou os olhos, se deitando no sofá e balançando a cabeça.

\- Só preciso de um momento Edward. Descansar um pouco, e depois podemos voltar – ele murmurou, bocejando e olhando para Edward com seu olho bom. – Você deveria descansar também sabia?

\- Eu não gosto de dormir – ele murmurou, se sentando ao lado de Oswald e pegando sua mão. Não queria pensar muito. A culpa o matava por dentro. Nem sequer olhou para ele, não querendo ver a expressão em seu rosto. – A verdade é só que eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você pulou na minha frente...

\- É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, já disse – Oswald falou, baixinho, e sua mão apertou a de Edward. – Você passou meses trabalhando naquele submarino e eu desisti de ir embora com você. Aí você veio atrás de mim. Eu tinha que te proteger, é o que eu faço.

\- Não é o que você faz – Edward murmurou, e finalmente levantou os olhos para Oswald novamente. Ele pressionou seus lábios em uma linha fina, e apertou a mão de Oswald o mais apertado possível sem machucar. Seu coração doía. – Você não deveria ter feito. Eu não mereço a sua proteção, não depois de tudo o que fiz.

\- Edward, são águas passadas. Nós dois fizemos coisas horríveis um para o outro. Acontece – Oswald deu de ombros, olhando para as mãos deles, ainda conectadas. – Nós somos quem nós somos, não podemos desviar tanto de nossas raízes.

\- Então você superou tudo? Tudo o que aconteceu... está no passado, esquecido? – Edward sussurrou, porque nem ele mesmo queria ouvir a resposta para aquela pergunta. Entretanto, Oswald se manteve calado por um tempo, um longo tempo, e só depois suspirou, levantando sua cabeça e conectando seu olho aos de Edward.

\- Não tudo, obviamente – ele falou, e um sorriso triste se formou em seu rosto – mas eu vou chegar lá, não se preocupe. Você não vai ter nada a temer.

\- Não chegue – Edward suspirou, e Oswald franziu o cenho, confuso. – Não chegue lá. Fique exatamente onde está.

\- Edward, eu não-

Não houve tempo.

Finalmente, a coragem lhe veio, e Edward puxou Oswald pela mão para que se sentasse, colocando sua mão em sua nuca e o trazendo para perto, conectando suas bocas em um beijo firme.

Algo que nem Oswald parecia entender, mas que ele também não parecia negar.

Sua mãe soltou a de Edward e se deslocou para seu paletó, segurando a peça de roupa de maneira fraca, tremendo. Edward relocou sua mão agora livre para a cintura de Oswald, o trazendo para perto, aprofundando o beijo, deslizando sua língua sobre o lábio inferior e fazendo Oswald abrir a boca com um suspiro impressionado.

Suas mãos apertaram a roupa de Edward e o trouxeram para mais perto, enquanto suas línguas se tocavam num beijo intenso e poderoso, e muito, muito adiado. Suas cabeças se inclinavam, o desejo e a necessidade de ficarem juntos se sobrepondo a tudo que eles podiam pensar.

O coração de Edward finalmente se soltou de suas amarras e bateu firme e forte em seu peito, enquanto sua mão deslizava por entre os cabelos negros de Oswald, e a outra entrava sob sua camisa, tocando a pele alva e quente sob ela.

Era melhor do que ele tinha sonhado.

E mesmo que a polícia os encontrasse, mesmo que eles ficassem separados por um, cinco, até dez anos, já nada mais importava.

Ele teria sempre aquela memória para fazer cada dia valer a pena dali em frente.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
